iCrawl
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: Can Carly and Sam crawl back to love back for all my die hard CAM fan and fans of my work


**A/N: Yo what goes on CAM fans its me David aka Mr. SDR aka The prince of Liley aka The King of CAM aka The Renegade** **of SHMH better known as SilverDragonRanger09. Back with more CAM action for you all. Okay a lot of you who've read my Lileys and have thumbed through my power rangers fic know I love music. Anyway few months ago I was reading a great fic by Lita_rockslbc and it came to my attention that Jennette McCurdy aka Sam is a very talented singer. Then I heard Chris Brown's new song **_**Crawl **_**and before anyone says anything. Yeah I know what he did F'ed up and he's a bitch for hitting a girl no man should ever do that. Any way I liked the song so in typical SDR fashion I took the fact that in real life Sam can sing and ran with it enjoy this story contains girl/girl kissing you've been warned Oh and a heads up Carly and Sam are college age**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any music**

**Carly's P.O.V.**

Why the hell am I here? That's what I keep asking myself as I look a these damn tickets and backstage pass she sent me for her big special appearance with Cuddle Fish. I ask myself this time and time again but the answer won't change. It'll always be I Carly Shay am in love with Sam Puckett. As much as she broke my hart as much as she hurt me with her drugs, and her lies, and her cheating I'm still in love with her. To be fair she only cheated on me once with an actual person. The rest of the time its was with the pills or the coke or the booze. For awhile I blamed myself. "If only we hadn't done that damn iCarly talent show," that's what I'd say. Cause that's when it all started.

**Flash back:**

"_Thank you Gibby for that impressive display of shirtless juggling," were the last words I said before I said the words that would eventually ruin my life. "And now for you listing pleasure my beautiful girlfriend Sam!"_

"_Thanks cupcake. This song goes out to the most beautiful girl on the web. My girl Carly this is John Mayer's neon," I was so touched she'd dedicate that song to me I was in tears. I could feel her heart pouring out in her words and it made me melt._

_**A few weeks later:**_

"_So let me get this straight you saw me singing on the web show and you want me to sign a contract," Sam asked the record executive who had come to my house looking for her. The guy explained to her he was offering her contract that make her millionaire. Something I knew she wanted just like I knew she loved music and I wasn't going to do any thing to stop her. "Could you give us a moment I need to talk this over with my girlfriend," Sam said dragging me to iCarly studio._

"_Sam what the hell is there to talk about you're taking the deal," I said trying get her to sign the contract._

"_Carls I can't do it okay I just can't" Sam said pacing around the room_

"_Sam this is a once in a lifetime chance to live your dream why would you turn it down!" I asked wanting to know why she was being so stubborn. I mean all she ever did was talk about singing. Sometimes she'd sing me to sleep after she'd talked me to death about winning a Grammy someday._

"_Cause I don't wanna leave you ok! Carly baby if I sign that contract I'll be on the road all the time I'll barely see you. and we won't get to go to college together in the fall like we talked about. Don't you see that" Sam said with tears in her eyes. I could never get used to Sam crying cause it was rare she did it. And it broke my heart every time._

_After we talked it over Sam and I came back down and had Spencer look over the contract before signing it. Sam had on stipulation that I get to go on tour with her as her "assistant" when ever I could. To which the company agreed. "Baby you're gonna be famous......"_

**End of Flash back:**

That was two years ago. And for awhile things were good. Sam was happy I was happy she was even nominated for two Grammy awards from her first album. Then it happen she started using. At first it was just the drinking and she said that it was just to calm her before shows when I wasn't there and a shot or two at a party. Which I was okay with cause I'd take a few with her even though I hated the taste. Then I found the pills in her guitar case. Which she told me her drummer gave her and that she only one. I should've known she was lying but I didn't want to think bad of Sam. Even when I could tell she was high. From the pills she moved onto coke. And for awhile enabled her and believed her every time she said she quit. It wasn't really until that night I walked into her apartment after we had a fight and saw some drunk groupie stumbling from her room putting on her clothes. After I cracked the whores jaw and she crawled to the door I went to find Sam and found her passed out in her bed passed out from a mix of coke whiskey and pills . after making sure was still alive and just sleeping I turned her over on her stomach and to make sure if she threw up she lived and didn't choke to death on her own vomit. That's when I looked at her for the first time in a long time really looked at her, and didn't like what I saw.

The Sam I knew and fell in love with was gone. Lost inside a junkie drunk rock star stereotype. I looked at her and cried while I wrote the note on her bedroom mirror. then I took one last look a her and walked out on her. That was a year ago.

Now I'm sitting here in the arena waiting to see her again. Because in spite of what she did I still love her with all my heart. And to be honest when I left her part of me died.

**Sam's P.O.V**

"I hate what you've become you lying, cheating, junkie bitch! Its over!, Call me when you're Sam again! Carly!" That's what the note one my mirror said. I was such an idiot. I had just this fight with Carly about some pills she found in my pocket after we had you know. She had every right to be mad. I mean it was the like forth time I quit doing drugs. So anyway after she stormed out an d left I took some pills to numb the pain of Carly's scolding me. Without the pills I felt guilty and stupid. How could I lie to the most beautiful girl in the universe. Cause I was an addict that's how. Anyway once the pills weren't doing there job I did two lines of coke and walked down to the bar a few blocks away and that's the last thing I remember before I woke up the next morning and found the note. God I felt like idiot. I felt like shit. I mean I loved Carly but all that love didn't stop me from doing what I did.

Well a few weeks later I had made seven days without using or drinking . And then I got sick. The doctor the record company sent to said I had Chlamydia. I knew I didn't catch it from Carly it had to be that chick I cheated on her with. Damn it was all I thought. Why was so stupid. You'd think that getting an STD would scare me off drugs and booze but nope not good old Sam. I just went further down to the rabbit hole using more and more until I over overdosed one night. Its a miracle that the like eighty pills, twelve lines of coke and bottle of Jack Daniels drank didn't kill totally. I say totally cause I was legally dead for like five minutes. After that the label ordered me into rehab. Where I went through hell in the form of detox. All of which I was haunted by Carly in my fever dreams. And it was all during that I realized it was her I needed. Not the fame not the drugs but Carly. she's what I need for my soul.

Well after a year of being sober here I am one year sober. And wishing I had something to calm my nerves. because I am more scared of and at the same time hoping to see Carly again. Hoping she takes pity on me.

**Regular P.O.V**

" Ladies and gentlemen please put your hands together for Seattle's own Sam Puckett" the announcer said as Sam walked out on stage and sat at the electric piano that was center stage. Carly who was sitting in her seat felt her heart grow weak as she saw Sam. She wasn't sure but Sam looked like herself again and this made her happy. But also gave her hope that maybe the old Sam her Sam was back.

Sam for her part looked out into the dark arena for the brown eyes she loved so much. And deep down she hoped still loved her. Not finding them she took deep breath and spoke into the microphone. "Thank you its good to be back," she said getting cheers from the crowd . Sam to took one last look at the audience before she spoke again. " A while back I hurt someone I love very much someone who was there for me and loved me when I didn't love myself. So Carly if your out there tonight this one's for you. this one is called Crawl" Sam said as she began to play.

(verse 1)

Everybody sees its you

I'm the one that lost the view ( Carly starts tearing up)

Everybody says we're through

I hope you haven't said it too

So where do we go from here

With all this fear in our eyes? (a lone tear falls down Sam's cheek)

And where can love take us now?

We've been so far down, we can still touch the sky

(Chorus)

If we crawl till we can walk again

Then will run until we're strong enough to jump

Then we'll fly until there is no wind

So let's crawl, crawl, crawl

Back to love, yeah

Back to love, yeah

(verse 2)

Why did I change the pace(Carly cries more)

Hearts we're never meant to race

Always felt the need for space

And now I can't reach your face

So where are you standing now?

Are you somewhere in the crowd of my voice?(Sam cries)

Love can't you see my hand ?

I need one more chance, we can still have it all

(Chorus Carly and Sam both cry)

(Verse 3)

Everybody sees it's you

Well I never wanna lose the view

(Chorus ends song)

After her song was over Sam ran off stage crying . She ran until she was outside of the arena being drenched in the rain. She stopped a good two or three blocks away from the arena not realizing she was that far away. She just stood there crying letting her tears mix with the rain. "SAM!" she heard a voice yell along the sound of heels hitting the sidewalk. She then turned to see Carly running towards her hair and dress getting drenched by the rain as she came to a stop in front of her.

"Carly.... is it really you," Sam said looking through her own teary eyes at tear streaked face Carly.

"Yeah.... Sam .....its me" Carly said staring into the blonde girl's eyes. Without another word being the two girls closed the distance between them and kissed. then just stood there holding each other and crying.

**3 years nine months later:**

"AHHH! DRUGS! GIVE ME DRUGS DAMN IT!" Carly screamed as the painful contractions ripped through her body

"Carly we agreed no drugs baby. So you just have to be calm ok baby" Sam said stroking Carly's hair and holding her hand.

"You want me to be calm . THEN YOU HAVE THE BABY THEN BITCH! I WANT DRUGS!" Carly said tightening her grip on Sam's hand

"Ok ow! Carly its to late for that, and for the sake of our child I'm going to ignore that bitch remark ok," Sam said pulling back her hand and giving her wife a calming smile

" WIPE THAT DAMN SMILE OFF YOUR FACE YOU DID THIS TO ME! Oh Carly you'd look super hot pregnant you have the first kid.......AGH! NOW I'M STUCK HAVING YOUR DEMON KID !"

"Mrs. Puckett the baby's crowning on my count I'm going too have you push ok," The doctor said.

"Ok... ok doctor Hodges I'm ready. Sam baby hold my hand again please.," Carly said.

" Of course baby now lets bring our little one into the world." Sam said

"Ok Mrs. Puckett 1,2,3 push!" Doctor Hodges said

"AHHHHH!" Carly screamed!

"Okay Carly I see the head you're doing great ok push," Dr, Hodges said.

"AGH!" Carly screamed

"You're doing great baby," Sam said whipping sweat from her wife's fore head

"Ok Carly one last big push okay" Dr. Hodges said

"I..... can't ....I'm too tired" Carly said in a tired voice

"C'mon babe one more push then you can rest" Sam said encouraging Carly

"Ahh!" Carly said giving one Last push

**A Few hours later:**

"She's so beautiful ," Sam said curled up in the bed beside Carly as she held their sleeping daughter. "Just like you" she continued smiling down at Carly's face.

"She looks like both of us. Don't you little Shay Miranda Puckett" Carly said smiling at the baby in her arms

"Thank you Carly " Sam said letting a tear fall from her eye.

"Thank me, for what?" Carly asked.

"For taking me back. For marrying me, and for giving me our beautiful daughter and making me a better woman " Sam said letting tears fall from her eyes.

Carly leaned up and kissed Sam and said. "Sammie you don't have to thank me baby I took you back because I love you. You came back from that dark road by yourself. I've let go of our past for our future. Don't you see we make each other better baby. And I didn't have Shay for you I had her cause we both wanted her Sam she belongs to you and me in every since of the word sweet heart ."

"I love Carly mind body and soul" Sam said tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Sammie mind body and soul" Carly said with tears in her eyes.

**The End**

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it. and If you did hit the little green button remember Reviews are love and Ideas are welcome peace and blessing SDR **


End file.
